rysarianfandomcom-20200213-history
Forgotten Realm's Factions
FACTIONS IN THE D&D ADVENTURERS LEAGUE In the [[Forgotten Realms]], five factions have risen to prominence. These factions seek to further their own aims while opposing destructive forces that threaten the folk of [[Faerûn]]. Each faction has its own motivations, goals, and philosophy. Some are more heroic than others, but all band together in times of trouble to thwart major threats. The factions are the [[The Harpers|Harpers]], the [[The Order of the Guantlet|Order of the Gauntlet]], the [[Emerald Enclave]], the [[Lords' Alliance|Lords’ Alliance]], and the [[Zhentarim]]. Factions are an important part of the D&D Adventurers League experience, but characters don’t have to become a member of a faction right away, or at all. Belonging to a faction means sometimes having responsibilities, but it also carries with it support and rewards for service. If you ever switch factions or leave a faction, you lose all ranks and renown with the old faction, and must start at rank 1 with zero renown with your new faction. FACTION ADVANCEMENT AND BENEFITS As a character allied with one of the factions goes on adventures, he or she earns renown for accomplishing tasks that align with the faction’s goals. This is expressed in the awarding of renown points at the end of an episode or adventure. Completion usually earns zero renown (no interest to the faction), one renown (some interest to the faction), or two renown (great interest to the faction). Each faction may award different renown points to adventurers. As a character earns renown, the character progresses in the faction’s ranks, granting the character greater authority within his or her faction and additional benefits. The faction ranks and benefits are expressed below. FACTION ADVANCEMENT RANK 1: INITIATE This is the rank a character receives when first joining a faction. It is available at character creation or anytime the character wishes to join. Participate in Faction Activities. You can participate in any activities that are considered faction-specific for your faction. Earn Renown. You can earn renown points in your faction and advance in rank. Receive Your Faction’s Insignia. All new faction members receive an insignia of their faction, fashioned into a wearable or held item. RANK 2: AGENT Rank 2 characters have shown that they’re aligned with the faction’s goals, and are able to take on more responsibility. Secret Missions. During certain adventures, you may be given the opportunity to undergo a secret mission on behalf of your faction. Completion of these missions might earn you additional benefits. Apprenticeship to an Adventurer Mentor. Your character can be apprenticed to another higher-ranking adventurer from your faction. RANK 3: STALWART Rank 3 characters are reliable faction members, entrusted with many secrets and deserving of additional support during adventures. Faction Downtime Activity. You gain access to a faction-specific downtime activity that gives you additional benefits when you use it. RANK 4: MENTOR Rank 4 characters are trusted voices within the faction’s leadership. They are looked upon as mentors and champions of the faction’s beliefs by those of lower rank. Become a Mentor. You can designate other rank 2 or 3 characters as your charge. You can have multiple charges if you wish. RANK 5: LEADER Rank 5 characters are ensconced within the leadership of the faction and have a great degree of influence, guiding faction decisions. Become a Faction Leader. You gain the ability to make decisions on behalf of your faction and influence current and future faction direction. FACTION INSIGNIAS =